Feynriel
} |name = Feynriel |image = Feynriel.png |title = |gender = Male |class = Mage |race = Half-Human / Half-Elf |location = Kirkwall |family = Arianni (Mother) Vincento (Father) |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Feynriel is a powerful apostate mage living in Kirkwall in Dragon Age II. Background Feynriel was born to Arianni, a Dalish elf and a travelling Antivan merchant named Vincento. His father abandoned him, forcing Arianni to abandon her clan and raise the boy alone. In his later years, Feynriel began to display magical ability. He originally hid to avoid being inducted into the Circle of Magi but demons secretly whispered in his dreams. Fearing for his life, Arianni sought to bring him into the Circle so that he could receive aid, but Feynriel saw it as a betrayal to him and fled to seek out the Dalish, who he believed could help him control his dreams and teach him to bridle his magic. He was captured by slavers while on the run however, only to be saved by Hawke, the future Champion of Kirkwall. Involvement In Act 3, Feynriel is mentioned in the side-quest "Who Needs Rescuing?". Results Wayward Son from Aveline and Varric, and . The Dalish Alternatively, Hawke can do as Feynriel asks, and allow him to go to Marethari's clan, where he hopes to control his dreams, and hone his skills as a mage. This option will net you from Varric, from Bethany, and . Choosing to let Feynriel choose what's best for himself (which will be the Dalish) gives you , and telling him you are friends with the Keeper and offering to make sure he has a place with them gives you . If you go to Sundermount before completing Night Terrors, you may encounter a group of Dalish Hunters and Templars arguing over where Feynriel should go. You can choose to side with the Dalish and fight the Templars , leave the situation without taking sides , or if you investigate both sides of the situation, can choose to "Let Feynriel be", which will satisfy the Templars and resolve the conflict. Night Terrors Hawke's actions in the Fade when dealing with Feynriel have a direct effect on his state of mind. The ideal outcome is a stable, non-possessed Feynriel sent to Tevinter; the alternative results in him becoming a "Dreamstalker", which makes him "unstoppable" as Merethari fears. Torpor the Sloth Demon In the Fade, Hawke will encounter a Sloth demon, Torpor. It will ask Hawke to be allowed to possess Feynriel in return for a reward. Hawke can either accept the offer, or fight the demon. If Hawke accepts the offer, Anders will react with a high Rivalry boost and you will have to fight him, thereby expelling him from the Fade and as a party member for the remainder of the quest. The Rivalry can be reversed to a high Friendship boost if you do not let the demon possess Feynriel at the end and tell Anders "it was a ruse". Hawke can defeat the three demons, Torpor, Caress and Wyrm, after which Feynriel will appear in the courtyard where Torpor was encountered. It is important to note that you should choose which companions you take with you into the Fade carefully as they will all be tempted by the demons to betray Hawke, at which point you will have to fight them. They will be expelled from the Fade, thus reducing the number of available party members to assist you. This can be a problem when playing on higher difficulties and if you do not defeat the Pride demon first. If Feynriel is possessed by Torpor (which will only happen if his mind is stable; otherwise, the demon will attack Hawke and party in a rage), in Act 3 you will encounter Grigor, a member of the city guard, in Lowtown at night cornered by Melson and two of his personal guards. Melson has gone crazy and killed several city guards, saying that Feynriel told him that they were thieves. After a fight, Grigor refers to Feynriel as "The Dreamstalker". Tevinter If Feynriel's mind is stable he will ask Hawke to let him to go to the Tevinter Imperium, where he will learn to control his nightmares and master his abilities. He will send you a letter about his time there at the beginning of Act 3. Arianni will be upset that she is unable to say farewell, but understands Feynriel's choice. This result also unlocks the Who Needs Rescuing? quest where it is revealed that he used his powers to prevent Orlanna from being ravished by a group of bandits who abducted her. Tranquil IF Feynriel's mind is unstable, Hawke can grant Feynriel's wish and kill him in the Fade, which effectively makes him Tranquil in the real world. Arianni will be devastated at this; expect Rivalry boosts from the mages in your party. }} Gallery TranquilFeynriel.png|Tranquil Feynriel in the Gallows Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Characters Category:Free Marchers Category:Tranquil Category:Abominations Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Apostates Category:Characters